Download
Welcome This page has tutorials for downloading and installing the game. All of these links are to free sources, so please report any broken links. Requirements Windows *'Compatible with: '''Windows 10, 8, 7, XP, ME, and 2000. *'Suggested: ' Windows 7 or Windows 10. *'Memory: ' 1 GB *'Processor: ' 1GHz *'Harddrive: ' 1 GB macOS * '''OS:' Mac OS X Leopard or newer. * Processor: 1GHz Intel x86-64 * Memory: 1GB * Harddrive: 1GB Linux * OS: Any Linux Distribution * 'Suggested: ' Debian or Ubuntu, any version with lib32 repositories. * 'Memory: ' 256MB * 'Processor: ' 1GHz * 'Harddrive: ' 1GB Downloads *The game - 431.92 MB Windows *The Emulator, Bios, and Plugins - 2.95 MB *7Zip (achiver) - 1 MB macOS *The Emulator - 2.95 MB *The BIOS (link broken) Linux *The Emulator - 2.95 MB *The BIOS Setting up the Game Windows Step 1: Go to the Desktop and create a new folder called "LSD Dream Emulator." Step 2: Download the files in the image, and put the files in the folder you have just created. Please make sure you download the correct 7-Zip file that matches your system's architecture. Step 3: Create two more folders, one called "Emulator," and one called "Games" as shown in picture below. Step 4: Run the 7-Zip installer that you downloaded, follow all of the steps, and install it. Once 7-Zip is installed, you are ready to go! Step 5: Right click on the file "Everything you need," hover over the 7-Zip setting and select "Open Archive," select the LSD Dream Emulator ISO and BIN files, and drag and drop them into the "Games" folder. The reason we are not using the emulator in this file is because the separate BIOS is in the other folder. Step 6: Right click on "ePSXe full bios and plugins" file, and open with 7-Zip, copy all files and put them in your "Emulator" folder. Step 7: Exit out of 7-Zip and delete all files in the image below. Step 8: Go to the directory that has your emulator in it, and open the file called "ePSXe" follow the setup. # Select scph1001 bios # Select the default video choice # Select the default sound choice # Select the default CD ROM # Configure controller as needed Step 9: To run LSD, open the epsxe program select File > Run ISO > Games > LSD CUE file. macOS Step 1: Download WINE for OSX Step 2: Follow the directions for Windows and run the .exe file for ePSXe through WINE Linux Step 1: Create a file in your home directory and call it "LSD Dream Emulator." mkdir ~/"LSD Dream Emulator" cd ~/"LSD Dream Emulator" Step 2: Download files in picture, move files into the folder that you have just created. Step 3: Setup PCSX sudo dpkg -i ~/"LSD Dream Emulator"/pcsx_file.deb Type in your password, and if everything goes correctly pcsx will now be installed. Remember to replace "pcsx_file" with the file you just download for the emulator. Step 4: Install and open up the BIOS folder with unzip. # On Ubuntu, unzip is installed automatically, but in case it is not test by running "unzip" in your terminal sudo package_manager install unzip mkdir bios unzip bios_folder.zip -d bios Step 5: tbc Category:Content Category:Help Category:Files Category:Images